The Q-Rex Zord To The Power
Plot Eric & Wes Go After The Q-Rex Zord Bak In Time Wth Ransiks Warrior Following Them To Get The Q-Rex Zord Eric Still Bees Foolish And Abands Wes and Takes Off Wth The Q-Rex Leaving Wes Bak In Time Transcript Wes Hey Eric y r u here Eric Fuck Off U spitful shit Wes Suk me dik Eric Make me Wes Ok (wes makes eric suk wes's dik) Eric That Dik Tastles Good Wes Yay Thanks Ransik Trydo Warrior Go And Get The Q-Rex And Destroy TheRangers Wth it TW Yes Master Ransik Wes Wtf Do UWant r U Going To Be a foolish fool Still Eric Yes U Dont Understand Anything Abut Me Chrno Saber CRASH Wes Commbind U freaking idiot CRASH Eric Ha CRASH (Wes Is Knocked Down) TW Rangers CRASH Wes Huh Its Egghead Eric This Ones Mine Saber Blaster Mode CRASH TW Ha CRASH Wes Hahaha Haviung Trouble Eric Shutup U will soon suck my hairy cock Wes Really Alex wes Wes Oh Hi Luke Alex really wtf Eric Who r u Faggot Face Wes Ugh His Alex 1sst Time Force Red Ranger Eric Ha Mayb They Should Of Kept Him Becos Ur To Immature Wes Ur More Immature thann me mouthacke TW Vortex Of Doom Ha CRASH Eric Wanna Bet Alex cool Fiht eric u gain the qautem mode Eric Who the fuck r u Alex i am luke ur father Eric Fuck Off Mty father is not nammed luke Alex No It Isa Now Says The bible Eric U wanna suk my cock Alex Get Fucked U Dirty Prick Eric Qautem Mode Qautem slaqsh CRASH Wes Sparro Sorwad Strike CRASH CRASH Alex eric U must Use The Qautem Cannon To Destroy Wes :P Wes what abut me Eric Dont Be Greetyu little shit Wes Fuck Off Ur theone Whois Being Greedy Eric Go Fuckurself Wes Ewwwww No Way Eric EONGH Wes No more Eric Qautem Cannon CRASH (Wes Unmorphs) eric Now Who Suks Cock Wes Commbind CRASH Eric Ugh- CRASH Wes Yay Eric :P me bak Wes Thats Eongh From Piunks Like u Wes Saber Commbind Cannon Oh Yea Eric NO! Wes It Doasent Hae To Be Tis Way Eric No It Does U Dont understand meat all Wesley fuck face TW Ha ZAP Eric Ive Got No Time For Tis Bullshit Wes Wat (Eric Goes Up In the ortex) Wes Im Following Him Time Flyer ZAP Eric Fuck Wheream i Wes Were In 1900 Eric Rlly? Wes Yep TW The Zord Its Mine Eric Hey u TW Waty The Rangers Follwed Me Eric Yea The Zords Mine TW Come And take it Eric Qautem Cannon CRASH TW Ugh..... Eric Saber Strike Bak Off Wes Wes Yea No Eric How Abut Yes Saber Strike CRASH (Wes Unmorphs) TW Yes Theres The Zord Wes U Eric BAKOFF THE ZORDS MINE Wes U r really Stubborn TW No IUts Mine Eric Qautem Cannon CRASH Eric Yes The Zords Mine Outta Here ZAP TW Me Too Just To Get The Zord ZAP Wes How Abuyt Me Huh Oh Shit To Be Contined..... Category:Power Rangers Time Force Episode